The present invention relates to a microelectric motor having a housing with an axial length in which housing a motor shaft is rotatably supported, whereby the motor shaft carries a rotor cooperating with a stator.
It is known to provide such microelectric motors at their end face with a magnetic transducer. However, this results in a great axial length. Often, such transducers have a greater diameter than the microelectric motors so that, in addition to the enlarged axial length, an increase of the diameter of such a component results also. Accordingly, they require a respectively large mounting space which, however, for certain applications is not available.
It is therefore an object of the invention to embody the microelectric motor of the aforementioned kind such that its dimensions are not enlarged by a transducer or, at most, are enlarged only minimally.